


Tim Drake and the 3 Waynes

by TGIntentX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Adventure, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Gen, baby tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Making his own adventures, Timmy finds a strange castle right next door.





	Tim Drake and the 3 Waynes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2nd anniversary. November is my anniversary month when I finally decided to write and contribute to the fandom. Every year on this month I write something different than what I usually write.
> 
> I notice my stories don't have Tim that much despite being my 3rd favorite Robin. This kind of makes up for it.

Young Timothy Drake is as bored as a six year old child can be. His parents were rarely at home, with only a housekeeper to keep him company. But the old housekeeper has her own duties to attend to so Tim is most often left off to fend for himself.

He's uninterested in his toys as he had played them all already. He has read all the books in his family's collection, even the ones containing complicated words and lack of pictures. He has explored all of the rooms of his family's estate, leaving no stone left unturned.

So it comes to a surprise when little Tim discovered a hole in the wall of his garden. The hole is covered with vines and leaves, big enough for him to crawl through. With only his sense of adventure, Tim crawled through the opening to venture to the other side.

He gets up and looks around. The area looks quite the same to his family's property except for a huge castle met his sight.

“Woah...”

Tim walks up to the castle, noting flowers planted by the stairs. “This is bigger than my own house,” he whispered in awe. “I wonder who it belongs to...”

He's up by the terrace, looking in through the glassdoor. Nobody was in nor nobody answered when he knocked on the door. He reaches up for the doorknob, turning it and found it unlocked.

“I'm gonna get in trouble for this...”

But the curious boy entered anyway with guilt and anxiousness gnawing at the back of his head. He looks around in awe of the spacious modern kitchen. A lot of the appliances is similar to the ones at his own kitchen but more advanced and sleek. He's also barred from touching them at home.

“Excuse me?!” Tim called. “Is anybody home?!”

But nobody greeted him, only silence met his ears. He wandered to the dining room, adjacent to the kitchen. A long table greeted his sight with a crystal chandelier hanging just above it.

A low growl could be heard causing Tim to spin his body around to look for the source. A second growl could be heard but more clearer as Tim looks down, patting his tummy.

“Lunch time?”

Tim was about to go back to the kitchen when his nose picks up a nice scent. This causes his tummy to growl even more. He walks up to the end of the table and sees three bowls of oatmeal on their placemats followed by an array of toppings placed in front of them.

He sits in one of the chairs at the table, looking around for the owner of the estate. “Hello?!” he called out again. He stares at the oatmeal with want in his eyes, his stomach growls louder of not consuming the food in front of him. He unconsciously licked his lips, a tremendous effort from a child to not outright eat someone else's food.

But he only endure less than 30 seconds before his hunger won. Looking around one last time, he picks up the spoon laid next to the bowl to take a tentative bite.

“Aack!”

The oatmeal is too hot, nearly burned his tongue. He yelped again when his hand touches the bowl, feeling the heat on his fingers. He opens his mouth wide with his tongue hanging out while he fans his mouth for any sort of relief.

Tim moves the bowl away via the use of placemat and reaches for the second bowl. Learning from his mistake, he gave experimental taps on the side of the bowl. Not feeling anything he dipped a finger into the bowl of oatmeal, skimming just above the surface and plunging right in.

“Wah! Too cold...”

He pouted, pushes the bowl away non too gently, bits spilled over the edge. Not minding his manners that his mother had ingrained into him since birth, he reaches across the table for the third bowl. His body is too short, literally lying on top of the table. Some of the toppings placed in front of him for the oatmeal were knocked out of the way but manners be damn because Timmy is hungry and he wants to eat now.

He brings the third bowl over to where he sat and noticed the difference. Other than the temperature difference, the bowl is smaller with little birds painted on the side. It also already have toppings with what looks to be honey and raisins drizzled in a swirl.

It definitely looks more appetizing than the other two bowls and his tummy concurs with a growl. Noting the temperature is neither too hot nor too cold, Tim eagerly takes a bite.

“Mhmmm... yummy...”

It's not as bland as he thought and the temperature is just right. It's actually so delicious that he lifted the bowl and consume the whole content in that way. Occasionally he stops to put more honey or raisins in his oatmeal. He makes a satisfied noise when he finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It was odd to eat oatmeal for lunch but if all the oatmeal in the world is this appetizing, then he wouldn't mind.

With his stomach full and his body newly energized, Tim decided to explore the castle some more. He exits the dining hall and into the library just right across. His eyes widened at the sight of so many books in one place along with three sitting furniture. The books look organized and neat, better than the collection at home or the library.

But Timmy is not here to read.

His eyes hurt from seeing so many books at once, he rubs his eyes. He blinks to recollect himself and sees a giant grandfather clock. Ornate and opulent with a simple flower design on the face and the pendulum. Tim tilted his head and blinked. “That clock is broken...”

Tim shrugged and left the library. Maybe the owners of the house are gone because they want to find someone to fix the clock. He also wants to read some of the books but maybe later.

The hallways are long with an occasional painting or vase placed around for decoration. He cranes his head up to look at the dull colored pictures while carefully sidestepping around the fragile objects. Back at home, Tim accidentally knocked over a vase and was scolded harshly by the housekeeper. The next day the housekeeper was gone and was replaced with a new one. Till this day the concept of owning a decorative vase is unattractive to Tim. When he finally grows up and is in charge, he will get rid of the vases and replace them with gummy worm machines.

He was distracted from his contempt for decorative vases when he arrives to an open space with a giant chandelier hanging above. He noticed that this chandelier is pretty with crystals sparkle shining down by his feet. Tim twirled around, trying to stomp the lights on the floor. His stomps echoed loudly in the open space.

“Hello?!” Tim called, his voice echoed more loudly in the foyer. “Heeeelllllloooooo?”

Again no one answered. He sees a large winding staircase that leads to the next floor. It looks like it's high enough to reach the chandelier. Tim quickly goes up the stairs until he reaches the 2nd floor. He pouted when he realized it is too far for him to reach, his arms are just too short.

Tim stomped his feet hard at the disappointment. He was about to go downstairs when he realized he hadn't explored the rooms on this floor. He opens the closest door next to him of what appears to be a bedroom. The room looks spartan and plain that Tim lost interest quickly and went on to the next door.

The second bedroom he opens to is much larger and fancier than the first bedroom. A four poster king size bed with large drapes tied to the sides of the giant windows caught his interest. Tim went inside until he reaches the bed. His hand rubs the top of the purple cover of the bed to feel the material.

“The top is so scratchy and weird,” Tim muttered, wrinkling his nose. “Feels like the one at my parents' room.”

He left the bedroom for another room right next door. It is another bedroom and it's the one Tim likes the best. The bed is much smaller and cozier. There is a schoolbag on a desk by the other end of the room along with a small bookshelf filled with books and miscellaneous toys. A poster of what looks to be a circus is taped on the wall followed by small modeled trains and airplanes tucked on a high shelf.

Tim went inside. “Hello?” he said as he looked around. He goes to the desk first and sees middle school math problems on the papers scattered. From the large windows he could see a gate below followed by a winding path to the castle. It looks so far away that he wondered how long it'll take if he were to go from his own house to this house via the front door.

Tim turns away from the window and examines the bed. His eyes blinked when he sees a large stuffed elephant tucked in the middle of the bed. He goes to the bed, taking off his shoes before crawling on top of the sky blue covers to reach the elephant. Unlike the previous bedroom, these covers are soft and comfortable, ideally for a child.

Tim reached the middle of the bed, taking the elephant out of the covers and placing it on his lap. The elephant is more than half his size, he moves to lie on the pillows and plays with the elephants ears.

"Hello! My name is Tim. What's your name?"

A happy smile graced Tim's face, hugging the toy tightly. He could smell the underlying scent of the toy's owner and a scent of lavender from a laundry detergent.

"Nice to meet you too!"

He plays with the elephant as long as he could. A yawn escapes him and his eyes start to droop. He goes under the covers with the elephant tucked in his arms. The soft comfortable bed and the tiredness of today's adventure lulled Tim to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The grandfather clock located in the library suddenly moved to reveal a secret entrance. The three rightful owners of this estate has emerged.

“B, you are so evil,” young Dick Grayson complained, running to be the first one out of the cave. “Who makes their partner train on an empty stomach?”

“You were complaining how you have nothing to do during the system reboot,” Bruce Wayne follows up behind him.

“Master Dick, I think it would be most wise if you were to change out of your Robin costume,” Alfred Pennyworth primly said, the last one to leave the cave and sealed the entrance. "Master Robin is active during the night, not the day."

Dick turns around and pouted. “Later Alfie, please? I didn't get to eat breakfast or lunch since we got stuck in the Batcave. I even had my oatmeal readied and I just love your oatmeal the best!”

A compliment from the young ward had filled the butler of Wayne Manor with pride that Alfred had unknowingly gave Dick permission to go without changing. Bruce who was standing next to Alfred frowned at his butler's odd behavior. “You shouldn't spoil him like that.”

“He deserves some reprieve once in a while,” Alfred replied. “He is a young boy with too much responsibilities in his hands.”

Bruce was about to respond when a shriek was heard from the dining room. The two adults immediately got to the room and found Dick pouting at the table.

“Dick, what's wrong?”

Dick held up his empty bowl, his lips pouted out and eyes glassy about to cry. “Someone ate my food!”

“What?!” Bruce snatches Dick's bowl and examined it. He looked down at the other two bowls out of place with some of the drops spilled on the table. “Someone touched ours-”

“Master Bruce, it looks like they came through via the terrace door.”

They simultaneously turned their heads to where Alfred was standing by the opened door. Dick's eyes widened in fear while Bruce has a stormy expression on his face.

“Alfred, check the surveillance footage for the intruder,” Bruce ordered. “While you're at it, get the forensic kit from the Batcave. Dick, don't touch anything or you'll contaminate the evidence.”

Dick's eyes blinked owlishly when Alfred looked unimpressed. “If I may remind you, Master Bruce, the system reboot has all Batman related technology shut down temporarily. Including but not limited to entrances to the batcave and the surveillance cameras around Wayne Manor.”

Dick turns to Alfred. “Does that mean the lights and electricity in this house are connected to the Batcomputer too?”

“No, that would be unnecessary,” Alfred answered. “Only the manor's backup generators are linked to the system.”

Bruce slams the dining table hard with Dick's empty bowl to get their focus back on the task at hand. Dick flinched at the sound while Alfred only raised an eyebrow. It was a surprise that the bowl didn't crack under the Batman's wrath.

“We have an intruder in the manor,” Bruce reminded them. “Get the forensic kit, this is still a crime scene.”

“And what crime has been committed?”

Dick raised his hand. “A oatmeal thief!”

A glare from Bruce and a stern look from Alfred had Dick quickly put his hand down and look at his shoes. A dissatisfied noise from Bruce has him left the dining room, no doubt to retrieve the forensic kit from the Batcave himself. He backtracked later, pointing at both Alfred and Dick with a stern finger. “Don't touch anything.” And then he left again.

Dick pouted, staring at one of the bowls that are still full of oatmeal with longing. He moves to take the heavier looking bowl, yelping when his hand made contact.

“Alfred? Why is this bowl still so hot?”

“That is a stone pot. It keeps the food warm,” Alfred explained. “This is a solution as Master Bruce usually eats past mealtimes and his food would become cold. It was later that I found out that Master Bruce would have eaten the food regardless of the temperature.”

“Bruce is a weirdo, that's what he is.” Dick reaches for the other bowl. Holding the bowl he found that it's cold, unlike the stone pot. “But yours is cold...”

“Because I thought I would be eating at the proper meal time with you, Master Dick,” Alfred takes the bowl from Dick and puts it down. “Since it is no use in staying here, why don't we get you changed. I'm afraid you will have to refrain from eating until Master Bruce returns.”

Dick sadly nodded and follows Alfred out of the dining room. He dragged his feet while keeping his eyes peeled to see if anything has been taken. It is practice for him being Robin. So far nothing has been taken or out of place.

Scanning his surroundings intently Dick doesn't notice where he was going until he bumped into Alfred's back. He made a confused noise and rubs his forehead, going around the butler to see why Alfred stopped there. “Alfred?”

“Somebody has definitely been here.”

Dick sees Alfred sporting a frown, staring at a particular spot in the foyer. He follows Alfred's gaze and sees smudge marks on the normally cleared sepia marble floor.

“It looks like something that came from my sneakers. Is it from me?”

“Definitely not. I finished cleaning here before I went to the Batcave. Stay close to me, Master Dick.”

Alfred led the way up the stairs. Dick follows while holding onto Alfred's coattails. From the stairs they noticed the door to Alfred's bedroom was left ajar.

“Somebody's been in my room,” Alfred steps in to look around with Dick following him. “But it doesn't look like they didn't do anything here. Nothing is out of place.”

“So they just open the door to your room and did nothing? You always kept your door closed.”

“And that is why this is suspicious. Could it be -”

Alfred rushed out of the room and into Bruce's bedroom. “I knew it!”

Dick followed in and looks around wildly. “What? What is it, Alfred?”

“Somebody has been in Master Bruce's bed!”

Dick goes up to where Alfred is standing by the bed and looks at the bed curiously. He doesn't find anything wrong, turning a curious gaze to the butler of the house. “I don't see anything wrong with it.”

“The bed is all messed up! There are wrinkles on the top and I have prepared it to be spotless and neat!”

It was times like this that makes Dick believe that Alfred would have made a great crime fighter with his skills of attention to detail. An extreme attention to detail. It's too precise for even him and Bruce.

Dick walks out of the room just in time for Bruce to arrive. “I have the forensic kit. Did you find anything?”

“Quite. And I do believe we need to take this matter to the police.”

Sometimes Alfred's strictness may have him overreact. Maybe that's where Bruce's need to dress like a giant bat comes from. Dick leaves the adults of the manor to talk while he goes over to check his own room.

“Bruce...”

“Not only is our intruder a thief, he is also a vandal!” Alfred points at the bed. “Somebody has been into all of our rooms.”

Bruce opens the kit and starts to take out his tools. “I've already taken a sample from the oatmeal bowl. We'll see if we have a match.”

“Alfred...”

“It doesn't look like anything is out of place but you never know with this intruder,” Alfred goes over to the other side of the bed to check for anything out of place. “The thief may have stolen more than a simple bowl of oatmeal, he is too good to leave anything out of place.”

“Bruce...”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Bruce agreed, picking up a pair of tweezers. “We'll have to go through everything -”

“Guys! Someone is sleeping in my bed!”

“Dick?!”

The two adults rushed over to Dick's room to find Dick poking at the limp body in his bed. “Dick! Get away from there!”

They quickly go over to drag Dick away but they barely touched Dick's arm when they finally see the intruder.

Bruce cautiously steps toward the bed and looks over at the sleeping figure. “Is that Timothy Drake?”

Dick looks up at Bruce. “Who?”

“That is young Timothy Drake, our neighbor,” Alfred answered. “The child of Janet and Jack Drake. Their family owns Drake Industries but the parents never stay in Gotham often.”

“So they left their kid alone?” Dick stares at the small sleeping boy sadly. “But why? Why can't they take Timmy with them?”

“A lot parents with immense wealth often did that,” Bruce clasped Dick's shoulder to comfort the boy. “They often send their child to boarding school or leave them with a caretaker. Although the Drakes loved their son, business always seemed to be a higher priority.”

“But that's not fair. He's just... so small...”

The trio watched Tim wrinkled his button nose in his sleep, squeezing the stuffed elephant in his arms tighter to his chest. The boy looks so small and precious in Dick's bed. The trio stiffened when Tim groaned in his sleep, coming closer to waking up.

“Bruce!” Dick whispered urgently. “Timmy's waking up! What do we do?!”

Bruce looks at Dick and then at Tim whose slowly waking up. “I think this is something only  _Robin_ can handle,” he said in a straight face and promptly walks out of the room.

Dick jaw dropped. “What?!”

He looks at Alfred for help but Alfred looks too amused as he also left the room. “Think of it as good practice, _Master_ _Robin._ ”

Dick's head whipped back and forth quickly from the sleeping boy in his bed to the door where the two adults had escaped. It was too late to make his decision as the boy in bed opened his eyes and sees Dick in his Robin costume. All Dick could do was swallow nervously with anticipation.

"Oh dear..." 

 

* * *

 

Tim sits up on his bed and rubs sleep from his eyes. He just had the best nap he ever had. He doesn't know whether if it's because of the elephant or the bed. Whatever it was, it was magical.

His eyes scanned the unfamiliar room, committing the details to memory when his eyes stop at the person crouching near the bed. A boy dressed in traffic colors with a mask.

Tim gasped, clutching the stuffed elephant to his chest. “You're Robin!”

Robin gave a nervous smile and nodded. “That I am.”

Tim's awed eyes moved from Robin to the room to Robin and then to the elephant in his arms. “You live here?”

Robin blinked, quickly shakes his head. “I-I don't live here,” he said. “But the Waynes do.”

“Waynes?” Tim tilted his head. “But if you're here then... is the Batman here? Am I in trouble?! I'm sorrrrry!”

Robin had to stop himself from rushing to hug Tim for making the huge sad puppy dog eyes. Tim is so cute sitting on the bed with the elephant in his arms. His hair is sticking up like bed hair and his lips formed a pout.

“You're not in trouble,” Robin waved his hands. “And Batman is not here.” _Because he ran away like a coward._

Robin sits on the bed, besides Tim. “But I was wondering, what are you doing here?” Robin asked. “How did you get here? I think you live far away...”

“There was a hole in the wall and I just went through,” Tim explained. “And then I walked and walked and then I came here.”

Robin nodded. “And then you ate their oatmeal and slept in their bed.”

“I'm sorry.” Tim had a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head. “I was hungry and it taste really good... for old people food. And the bed was really, really soft.”

"Yes it's delicious." Robin chuckled. “Next time don't go into people's houses that you don't know. It's dangerous.”

Tim looked down at Robin's cape, pooling around the superhero and the edge dangling on the side of the bed. He was quiet but agreed about not going into stranger's home and eating their food. He pouted while reluctantly nodded

Robin stands up, crouching next to Tim. “C'mon, lets get you back home.”

Tim lets Robin help him put on his shoes and reluctantly puts the stuffed elephant back on to the bed. As he was leaving the room in Robin's arms, Tim waved a sad goodbye to the lonely elephant left on the big bed.

Walking through the halls, Robin noticed how quiet it was. There was no sign of Alfred or Bruce hanging around the manor. Probably waiting to see if he'll mess up. “Let's take the front entrance.”

They left through the front door and walked down the steps to the gravel path. Robin turns Tim around so that he can see the manor properly.

“This place is huge.” Robin shifted his hold of Tim in his arms. “I bet the people living here get lost sometimes.”

Robin frowned when Tim didn't say anything. He tries to look at Tim but all he got was a pouting face. “What's wrong, big guy?”

Tim shifted away so Robin can't see his face. His hand holding onto Robin, toying with the collar of the cape. “I don't want to go back home.”

“Eh?” Robin looks intrigued. “Why is that?”

“Cuz it's boring,” Tim murmured. “I don't have anyone to play with at home. This castle is so big and huge. It's also pretty and fun...”

“Castle? I've never heard of that before.” Robin looks at the manor with a new light and looks back at little Tim in his arms. He can't let this go that easily.

“Timmy, look at me,” Robin said with a serious tone. Tim looks up curiously, blinking his big cute eyes.

“I'll let the people who live here know that you're a good boy. There's a boy – the elephant and the bed you slept in – it belongs to him. He's nice and he'll be good friends with you. You can come over whenever you want, explore the castle and play together. You can eat all the oatmeal that you want and play with Zit – I mean – the elephant. And if you can't come, he will come to you. Most importantly you won't be alone and you'll have a good friend. But promise me that you'll stay good and be careful in the future.”

“I promise.” Tim looks up at Robin with a bit of sparkle in his eyes. He quickly turns away, looking nervous. “But what about you? Will I see you again?”

Robin chuckles, shifted his arm so that he can lightly mess Tim's hair. “I'll always be around.” Tim's poofy bed hair springs up from his hand, causing Robin to smile wider. “It's my job to protect cute babies like you.”

Tim yelped at his hair being messed up. He pouted, angry at the name but it just made him look even cuter. “I am not a baby!”

Robin lightly pinches Tim's cheek. “Of course not, big guy. Now come on, let's get you home.”

They decide to walk the path that Tim actually came so that he could show Robin where did he came from. It wasn't noticeable but Robin was walking as slow as he can so Tim doesn't have to go home immediately. It was something that Tim was grateful for when he looks back in the future.

“Robin? How do you know my name?”

“Hmmm... because I'm Robin?”

“Yeah but how?”

“Let me tell you a secret Timmy. I know your name because... _Robin is magic._ ”

The memory of Tim's adventure at Wayne Manor stayed with him as he went home. He kept Robin's promise and he gained a new friend of a boy name Dick Grayson who lives at Wayne Manor. An older boy who showed him tricks and parts of the manor to play. He was even reacquainted with the stuffed elephant, often taking the toy with him when they go on an adventure.

It was months later that he discovered the identities of Batman and Robin. Nothing changed much and he still believes that Robin is magic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See last year's anniversary fic [Damian in Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698166)


End file.
